moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirwood Ranger Handbook: Communication
The Communication section of the Mirwood Ranger Handbook covers those systems used by the Ranger Order of Mirwood to exchange information between rangers in the field. Introduction This chapter of the Mirwood Ranger Handbook focuses on the common communications systems used by the Rangers of Mirwood while in the field. Each system has its own specific use and executions, and where one might be appropriate during a certain situation, it may not be in another. In order to best decide the means of information exchange, it is important to discuss all options with fellow rangers before a mission, if possible. The following guide will cover basic information pertaining to these systems and serves as an introduction to more formalized, hands-on training. =Trail Markers= ---- When traveling through the wilderness alone or with others, there often strikes the need to lay warnings and instructions to your fellow rangers who may follow behind you. This exchange of information is commonly passed on through the use of "markers." In the case of the Ranger Order of Mirwood, these markers are part of a system utilizing shapes, symbols, and man-made 'landmarks' constructed from natural materials found within the ranger's immediate area. This guide compiles both sketches and information regarding the aforementioned markers. It should be kept in consideration that this list is not wholly comprehensive of every available marker a ranger might see during their trek. In practice, markers may be parts or a combination of those shown in the guide. It is up to the individual ranger to decipher these kinds of markers with the knowledge of those explained here. When leaving your own markers, be sure to keep them as simple as possible while also being able to convey the necessary messages. Your markers should be discreet enough, if possible, to blend into the environment when searched by an eye untrained to our methods. Also keep in consideration how permanent you need your marker to be. Those made with rock formations will last longer than one made of loose twigs, for example. Common Markers and Meanings Below are the most common markers a ranger might experience while in the wild or on the trek. Again, the composition of these markers may include or exclude certain elements shown below. Use your best discretion in determining the meaning of these markers. They may have been placed in a hurry or while in immediate danger. It is still a good rule of thumb, however, for any ranger leaving a mark to make it as recognizable as possible. In addition to the marker shapes and symbols, there will be several examples of possible set-ups. Trail Turn Description and Meaning: A simple arrow structure pointed in a specific direction. This will indicate a trail or a trail's turn in that direction. These markers are generally placed when a trail is not immediately obvious, as is sometimes the case when tracking enemy targets or locations. Set-up Examples: Twigs placed in the above arrow structure, a branch (or several placed together) with the leaves forming an arrow direction. Three rocks of descending sizes placed in a line, with the smallest rock indicating the 'tip' of the arrow and thus the direction. Sheaves of long grass bundled in an arrow shape. Danger Description and Meaning: A simple cross or "X" structure. This will indicate danger in the immediate area or if placed with an arrow, the direction in which there is a substantial danger. It is usually inadvisable to continue through or in the direction of the danger unless the source of such danger has been established beforehand. Note that this marker alone specifies a general danger. Those more specific should be accompanied by additional defining markers, if possible. Set-up Examples: Crossed sticks or branches. Sheaves of grass tied in a cross shape. Rocks forming a cross shape. Crossed 'scrapes' on the bark of a tree or scuffed in the dirt. Traps Ahead Description and Meaning: A circle with a cross shape, one leg extended into an arrow structure. The shape indicates a trap laid by a Mirwood Ranger in the direction the arrow points. These traps are within 500 ft of the marker and should be set up with such distance in mind. Set-up Examples: Rock over crossed branches, one made into an arrow shape. Small rock formation in the above shape. Shallow scrapes in bark made in a cross formation with an arrow Base Camp Description and Meaning: Two circles, one inside the next. This symbol indicates a ranger's base camp is nearby. Please be considerate of individual camps and approach with both caution and appropriate procedure. Remember to hail your fellow rangers upon approach so as not to invoke any unnecessary concern or suspicion! Set-up Examples: A round rock with a circle drawn around it. Two stacked rocks, smaller on top of the larger. Two drawn circles on the ground or edged in bark or other material. Obstacles Description and Meaning: Two horizontal, parallel lines. In the above example, an arrow indicates that it is safe to continue over, through, or across the obstacle. The arrow may be replaced or accompanied by other symbols, such as that for "danger" which would inform any ranger to avoid or take great care in dealing with the obstacle. Set-up Examples: Two branches or twigs set in a parallel shape with defining symbols created as necessary and with available material. Two parallel scrapes in bark or in dirt. Two long, nearly identical rocks placed in parallel to each other. =Hand Signals= ----When rangers are within line of sight of each other, they will most often communicate through a system of hand signals. Below are examples of the twenty most common hand signals used between ranger, but it is by no means an exhaustive guide. Ranger-apprentices will be expected to have mastered the listed signals and upon entering the order will be trained further with additional and more complex signs. = Animal Calls = ---- In the wild, birds communicate through pitched whistles, songs, and chips and other animals do the same through grunts, growls, and other auditory exchanges. Rangers will often mimic these sounds as a means of communication among themselves in order to identify each other, call orders, or issue warnings at a distance. In order to differentiate between animal-sourced calls and ranger-mimics, one would either combine calls or make subtle changes to the call or call combination. This skill is essential for all rangers to master and can only be taught through extensive experience and rigorous practice. Before missions, the leading ranger will inform the participating group of which calls will be used and their meanings. The combination of calls and type of calls are subject to change between each mission and leading ranger. Category:Mirwood Ranger Handbook